Mark of the Phoenix
by Scar
Summary: Harry and Hermione are inducted into the Order.. but when is this Order.. and Who/What is in it and Why does it exist? And will our 2 favorite Griffindors turn their friendship into something more? H/Hr
1. Default Chapter

The Mark of the Phoenix  
by Scar  
  
  
Disclaimer?... Disclaimer? We Don't Need No Stinkin Disclaimer!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
Hell. Pure Hell. That is what Harry faced every night when he finally went to sleep. Nightmares about the end of the now legendary Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was currently in one of those horrific dreams.. witnessing the death of Hogwart's Co-Champion Cedric Diggory. However.. in the part of the dream where Wormtail cast the deadly Avera Kadava spell, a familiar female voice shouted "STOP" and the entire dream froze. A figure started to emerge from the shadows that Harry recognized...   
"Hermione.." whispered the dream Harry just before he woke up.  
  
Harry awoke with a weight upon his chest. He grabbed his glasses off the table and noticed that the weight was a phoenix. The phoenix was Fawkes, his headmaster's p.. well you couldnt really call him a pet.. more of a companion..   
  
"Hallo, Fawkes.. what brings you here tonight?"  
  
"Welcome to the Order" Harry heard in his head  
  
Fawkes touched Harry's forehead with his beak and a symbol of a phoenix rising light up on Harry's forehead .. completely blinding Harry and obscuring his lightning bolt shaped scar that predominatly rested on his forehead. When Harry regained his vision, Fawkes was gone. In his place was a book titled "So You Were Just Inducted into the Order of the Phoenix, Now What?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders.. put the book in his hiding place under the floorboard.. and had his first peaceful sleep since he got out of school a month before.  
  
  
------------------------=========================0=======================-------------------  
  
That same evening, Hermione Granger was also dreading going to sleep. She was having nightmares also.. an unseen witness to what Harry suffered in his dreams. Not one night had passed since she got home from Hogwarts had she not had a nightmare. She thought that her imagination was hypothosizing what happened in that day of the Third Task. She truly worried about Harry.. and her crush on him was not helping matters in the slightest. Everyone thought that her crush was Ron Weasley.. the third member of the Great Trio.. (as they were referred to either in praise or mockery.. depending on the person using the moniker) but everyone was wrong. Hermione thought more of Ron as the brother she never had.. and it was more of a case of siblings fighting all the time. She knew Ron had a crush on her at the Yule Ball.. but they owled each other this summer and straightened everything out. The other person people thought she was crushing on was Viktor Krum.. Seeker for the Bulgarian Quiddich Team.. She was flattered that an older male was interested in her.. and actually did take Victor up on his offer to visit him in BUlgaria, only to find out that Viktor was in an arranged marriage.. and Hermione was only going to be his mistress... She set Viktor straight and came straight home.. all the while the nightmares plagued her. But Harry was the one she truly wanted to be with.. and it took alot of her Griffindor courage to just kiss him on the cheek before parting his company at King's Cross. She pondered that kiss for a moment and fell asleep with a smile on her face. A smile that quickly faded into a frown when the dream materialized. It started out the same.. the events of the Third Task that she witnessed.. then the change of scene to the graveyard.. this time.. she had enough.. just after Voldemort told Wormtail to "Kill the Spare", Hermione snapped and yelled   
  
"STOP!"  
  
The dream froze except for Hermione and Harry.. She stepped out of the shadows and just barely heard Harry whisper  
  
"Hermione.."  
  
Hermione woke up dazed.. but there was an unknown object on her stomach. She opened her eyes and was soon staring eye to eye with a beautiful Black and Gold phoenix.. The staredown continued for minutes when then the phoenix touched Hermione's forehead with it's beak. Hermione heard in her head   
  
"Welcome to the Order"  
  
She felt a burning on her forehead as a bright shining light blinded her for a second. When she regained her sight.. she went into the kitchen to get some water.. and saw through a reflection off the patio window.. a glowing symbol of a rising phoenix on her forehead. She thought she was imagining it and went back to bed... not noticing the book that was now lying on her nightstand..  
  
  
------------------------=========================0=======================-------------------  
  
  
Two men were seated in a darkened room staring into 2 glowing orbs. They were watching the two teenagers with interest.. and were grinning when the two were inducted into the Order.   
  
"Well Moony, it looks like its time to explain to Harry what the Mauraders were really up to.. not just the prankster stuff"   
  
The man who looked years older than he really was sighed and replied..  
  
"Yes Padfoot.. I know.. I was just hoping that it wouldn't have been this soon.. We need to meet with both Harry and Hermoine seperately.. tommorrow.. they can't let each other or anyone else know about the Order.. until James and Lily appear to them in their dream.. "  
  
Sirius Black looked at Moony with a sad look in his eyes...  
  
"I know.. We knew Harry would be the one to replace James.. but I had my money on that Weasley girl to be the one to replace Lily.. the red hair and all.. I had no idea that it would be Hermione.. We should probally get some sleep.. tommorrow is going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Connections

Mark of the Phoenix Chapter 2... Connections... I just can't make your connections..  
  
  
when the night has no end.  
And the day's yet to begin.  
As the room spins around  
I need your love.  
  
- Hawkmoon 269 - U2  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to a quiet house. Today was his cousin Dudley's Birthday...  
and for the first time Harry was being allowed to stay home.. as long as the long list of chores they left were completed before they got home later that evening. Harry felt the best he's felt since coming home. He started to recall the events that happend last night and wondered if he dreamt it. He was brought out of his thinking by a barking sound. Harry grabbed his glasses and looked down and saw a large black dog.  
  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!"  
  
In seconds.. the dog transfomed into the infamous Sirius Black, the only wizard to ever escape Akazaban, send there for the murder of James & Lily Potter, which we all know that he's innocent of.  
  
"Hey kiddo.", said Sirius.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well.. I wanted to see you of course!"  
  
"But.. what if someone saw you... you're just putting yourself in danger"  
  
"Don't worry about it.. I need to talk with you about what happened last night. I am aware you had a visitor.."  
  
"But.. I thought that was a dream.. h-how did you know?"  
  
"It's a long story.. one you should hear.."  
  
  
------------------------=========================0=======================-------------------  
  
Remus Lupin apparated outside of the wards that were placed on the Granger residence just before Hermione got home from her 4th year. As Remus approached the house, he was thinking of just how much Harry and his friends have gone through in the past 4 years... Voldemort for the past 3 of the 4th years has played a large role.. and now.. Harry and Hermione were picked to lead the fight against the Dark. He walked up to the front door of the Grangers and rang the bell.. The door opened up and there stood one of his brightest students,.. Hermione Granger.  
  
"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here? Is Harry in trouble? Am I in trouble?"  
  
Remus chuckled as Hermione continued to ramble on.  
  
  
"No Hermione.. Harry is fine and you are not in trouble."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Ah.. You were never one to beat around the bush.. well.. how do I begin.. I believe you had a visitor last night?"  
  
"I.. dreamed a phoenix came to me last night and touched my forehead... why?"  
  
"That was no dream.. "  
  
"So you are telling me I was visited by a phoenix last night?"  
  
"Yes.. and before I tell you why it happened, can I ask a rather personal question?"  
  
"I suppose so.. but I do have the right to not answer if I feel like it.."  
  
  
"Ok.. right to the point.. How long have you been in love with Harry?"  
  
"Uh.. ummm.. We're just friends!"  
  
"I didn't say otherwise. I just wanted to know how long you've been in love with him.. "  
  
"But.. umm"  
  
"Don't try to deny it. The phoenix wouldn't have visted you otherwise."  
  
"umm.. 4th year.. but.. what does that have to do with the fact I was visted last night?"  
  
"Well.. it's a long story.. one you should hear.."  
  
------------------------=========================0=======================-------------------  
  
"well," began Sirius, "It all began in the summer before our Fifth Year. Voldemort was terrorizing England with his Death Eaters.. but it was only small incidents. The Ministry was denying the existance of this wizarding terrorist group, much like what the Ministry is doing today. The Marauder's formed during our fourth year.. when me, Remus, Peter (Sirius spat his name out) James, and no one knew it.. but Lily was also one of us. "  
  
  
"Mum.. was a Marauder?"  
  
"Yep.. she pranked them like the rest of us. She just never got caught.. unlike the rest of us. Little did we know that this would be the perfect cover for what was to come that summer. That was the summer when all 5 of us were chosen to form The Order. Just like you, I was visited by a phoenix in the middle of the night.. let me show you.. PHOENIX REVEALO"   
  
After Sirius shouted those words.. He ended up being cloaked in a scarlet robe with a gold cape.. and his face was covered by a half-mask.. the only thing showing was his eyes and the glowing symbol of a phoenix rising.  
  
"Whoa.."  
  
"Whoa indeed." Sirus agreed as his clothing and look went back to normal.   
  
"Why was I chosen?"  
  
"You were chosen because the phoenix deemed you were worthy of being a defender of Light. That.. and we needed to replace 2 people in the order. You see.. the Order, when called, is always going to be 5 people. We have to replace James and Lily and get them trained quickly.. but at our first official Order meeting.. we have to perform a ritual to expel Peter from our group... so a new person can be selected. Remus and I already have an idea who the phoenix will replace."  
  
"So.. who was the person who replaced my Mum?"  
  
"I cannot tell you... It will be revealed tonight to you.. when you and the other person meet Merlin"  
  
"But.. Merlin is.. dead.. is he not?"  
  
"Well yes.. but you will be meeting him in the Dream Realm tonight.. along with the rest of the order.. and.. Peter will be there.. for he will be called as well.. and banished from the order. Those with the Dark Mark cannot be a true champion for the Light. It will be painful for that little rat when the phoenix mark is removed."  
  
"Ok.. so what does this Order do?"  
  
"Fight the Dark.. of course. We stopped alot of wizards from getting hurt when no one else would stand up to Voldemort and his merry band of Death Eaters. You will find out more at the meeting tonight sometime while you are sleeping. There is just one thing.. you cannot tell ANYONE about the Order. Not even Ron and Hermione!"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of Hermione. Ever since that kiss on the cheek at the station before heading home, his thoughts have been jumbled and confused. Sirius noticed this,,  
  
"Aww... fallen for one of your best friends, have we?"  
  
  
Harry slightly blushed at this statement while shaking his head no.  
  
"James did the same exact thing when he denied his feelings for Lily. But we know how that ended up.. It took him about 6 months into our 5th year.. Don't be as dense as he was.."  
  
"But.. what if she doesn't feel the same way? It would make our friendship awkward..."  
  
"Ron tried.. remember? and they worked it out.. nothing happend... There's a reason she turned him down I bet.. just.. don't be a typical male and do nothing.. Carpe Diem.. Seize the Day! especially in these Dark times.. love is powerful.. and can be used as a tool against the dark."  
  
"I'll try"  
  
"And thats all I ask you to do"  
  
Sirius smiled knowingly.  
  
  
  
------------------------=========================0=======================-------------------  
  
Hermione listened intently as Remus shared the same information as Sirius did to Harry.   
  
"You see.. Lily loved James very much.. and James loved her.. but was a fraid to tell her considering the Potters have always been a target for Dark Wizards.. and he did not want to see her hurt. It took me and Sirius from the start of our 5th year til the Christmas holidays to get him to finally make his move. Well.. it actually took some enchanted mistletoe that followed them around until they finally kissed.. but that's a story for another day.   
  
"Ok.. so I understand about this Order.. but why was I chosen? Why wasn't a stronger witch or wizard chosen"  
  
"That's a very good question.. and I will let you in on a secret. You were chosen for the same reason Lily was chosen.. You are in love with a Potter.. and the feeling is recipercated. You are basically Harry's soulmate.. and the Order needs to be led by a powerful wizard and witch combination. I need you not to tell anyone that you are in this Order. That means Ron and Harry... Harry will soon find out you are in.. tonight at our first meeting. Ron cannot be told under any circumstances. Only those in the Order may know who you are."   
  
Hermione and Remus continued to talk for awhile after the conversation about the Order. As Remus opened the door to leave, Harry's owl, Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter into Hermione's hands.. and immediately flew out the open door. Hermione opened the letter:  
  
  
Mione,  
  
We need to talk.. call me. My family is not here.  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rest of chapter to be written:  
  
Remus's story re: The Marauder's fith year from Lily's 


End file.
